Die Überraschung
by Inujeanne
Summary: Es ist eine harte Zeit für Ella, weil Char plötzlich verreisen muss... hihi... abgeschlossen!
1. Über Neuigkeiten und Bärchenwäsche

Hey also dies ist meine erste FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

Es war ein Sonntagmorgen an einem sonnigen Tag im Mai. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Morgenröte kitzelten Ella auf ihrem Gesicht. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und sah sich um. Ach ja, jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder, gestern war ja ihr Hochzeitstag gewesen. Aber wo war Char? Er war wohl schon aufgestanden. Also schlug sie die cremefarbene Seidenbettwäsche zurück und stand auf. Sie konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Verheiratet! Glücklich! Weg von Mama Olga und Hattie! Und das Beste, der Fluch war gebrochen! Sie war von solch einer Kraft erfüllt, das sie das Gefühl hatte, laut schreien zu müssen. Sie hüpfte vor Freude durch den Raum und merkte nicht, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr öffnete. „Weißt du, das ist richtig lustig was du da machst. Vielleicht sollte ich dich als Entertainer vermieten!" Char kicherte. „Untersteh dich! Dann hänge ich überall Plakate von deiner Rosa-Bärchen-Wäsche auf!"

Chars Lachen erstarb und er wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur nachsehen, ob du schon aufgestanden bist", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Ja ja , ich komme gleich, ich muss mich nur noch anziehen" Char pflanzte sich auf das Bett. „Na mein Schatz, willst du spannen?", blödelte Ella. „Ich doch nicht", antwortete er sarkastisch und ein fettes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem mit Sommersprossen übersäten Gesicht aus. „Dann stört es dich sicher nicht, wenn ich den Wandschirm aufklappe, oder?" Das Grinsen wandelte sich in maßlose Enttäuschung. „Hör zu, ich muss mich beeilen. Areida kommt zu Mittag und ich habe Mandy versprochen, mich noch mit ihr über das Essen zu beraten", sagte Ella. „Das heißt, du willst das Essen kochen", stellte Char fest. Ella senkte den Kopf. Er würde es nie verstehen, dass sie ihre Freiheit brauchte und dass sie Freude am Kochen mit Mandy hatte. Sie verschwand hinter dem Wandschirm und schlüpfte aus dem Nachthemd. „Was hast du dagegen? Es ändert doch nichts an mir!" „Du weißt genau, dass es nicht gut für unser Image ist, wenn die Königin in der Küche steht" Immer die gleichen Argumente! „Wieso sollte mich das stören?" Char schwieg. „Bitte lass uns den Morgen nicht mit einem Streit beginnen", sagte Char leise, „ich könnte das nicht verkraften!" Ella kam hinter dem Wandschirm hervor. „Ich auch nicht" Damit huschte sie an ihm vorbei und ließ ein völlig perplexes Nervenbündel zurück. Diese Frau! Sie machte ihn fertig. Um so trauriger stimmte ihn diese Neuigkeit. Bald würde er sie ihr erzählen müssen.

Das Mittagessen verlief gut. Areida brachte ihren Freund mit. Er war etwas schüchtern und fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl. Aber als er den Wein probiert hatte, hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf. Nach dem Essen zog Char sich zurück und zum Bedauern von Ella verabschiedete sich Areida ebenfalls. Also zog sie sich in die Küche zurück und leistete Mandy Gesellschaft. „Was glaubst du ist mit ihm los?", begann Ella das Gespräch. „Mit wem?", fragte Mandy zurück. „Du weißt genau, wen ich meine" Mandy schwieg. „Es geht um Char. Er wirkt verändert seit heute morgen. Wir haben seitdem nichts mehr miteinander gesprochen und er… na ja… er wirkt nicht besonders glücklich, obwohl er es sein sollte. Wir haben erst gestern geheiratet und schon gibt es eine Krise. Das ist untypisch für ihn" „Tja, Süße, in Sachen Liebe… da kenne ich mich nicht wirklich aus! Da kann ich dir nicht helfen" Ella seufzte auf und ging langsam aus der Küche. Was sollte sie tun? Abwarten? Oder ihn zur Rede stellen? Da sie nicht wusste was zu tun war, ging sie in den Garten und ließ sich auf einer Bank neben den Rosensträuchern nieder. Währenddessen stand Char oben am Fenster, blickte auf sie herab und machte sich Vorwürfe. Lang könnte er es nicht mehr herauszögern. "Nur noch bis morgen", sagte er sich. Damit zog er sich in den hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek zurück und vertiefte sich in Bücher über Politik.

Ella saß auf der Bank und schleifte ihren Fuß über den Kiesweg. Was hatte er nur? Gestern waren sie noch so glücklich gewesen, und heute? Sie musste sich irgendetwas ausdenken, um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen. Vielleicht so? Dann war er immer entspannt…

Es war fast schon 6 Uhr. Also schlich sie sich in die Küche, mopste 2 Donuts und biss mit Genuss hinein. Dann schlich sie sich ins Schlafzimmer und wühlte im Kleiderschrank bis sie es gefunden hatte. Sie zog sich um, löschte die Lichter und wartete. Die Zeit verstrich. Also plumste sie in den Sessel und wartete. Die Müdigkeit übermannte sie, aber sie riss die Augen immer wieder auf. Doch zuletzt schlief sie doch ein. Sie merkte es nicht mehr, als Char leise die Tür öffnete und erschrak, als er sie im Sessel sah. Sie hatte ein Négligé an, das mit schwarzer Spitze versehen war. Er errötete, als er sie so im Sessel sitzen sah. Wie schön sie doch war! Es tat ihm umso mehr Leid, ihr die Nachricht mitteilen zu müssen. Sanft hob er sie auf und trug sie auf seinen Armen hinüber zum Bett. Dabei schlug sie die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sanft legte er sie auf das Bett, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Es ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Dann zog Ella Char zu ihr herunter und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Gleichzeitig glitten seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrer Hüfte und er zog ihr Nachthemd nach oben. Dann küsste sie ihn und die Dunkelheit legte sich über das Schloss…


	2. Schlechte Nachichten

So, hier ist die Fortsetzung! Und bitte, schreibt mir reviews, denn das hier ist meine erste FF!

Langsam öffnete Char die Augen. Neben ihm lag Ella, schlafend, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die letzte Nacht war für ihn einfach unglaublich gewesen. Er beugte sich über ihr feines Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie räkelte sich und fragte schlaftrunken: „Was ist los? Schon Morgen?" Er küsste sie ein weiteres Mal und rieb sein Gesicht an ihrer Stirn. „Wir müssen reden." „Ja ja, aber bitte erst später", gähnte Ella. Char widersprach. „Nein, es ist dringend. Ich muss dir etwas sagen" Sofort war Ella hellwach. „Wenn ich in den letzten Wochen etwas falsch gemacht habe, dann tut es mir Leid. Aber ich weiß schon seit langer Zeit eine unerfreuliche Neuigkeit, und ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich es dir beibringen könnte. Aber schließlich habe ich mich für die Wahrheit entschieden" Er machte eine Pause. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut. Wer wusste was jetzt kommen würde? Char begann: „Es ist so, ich werde für einige Zeit verreisen müssen. Nach der Krönung eines neuen Königs wünscht das Volk, dass ein Herrscher sein Land kennt. Kyrria ist sehr groß, und ich habe bis jetzt nur einen kleinen Teil des Landes gesehen, auf den Jagden mit Vater und im Elfenwald mit den Menschenfressern. Vor meiner Zeit in Ayortha habe ich nicht viel Zeit damit verbringen können, weil mein Vater mich damals noch zu jung hielt, um die Gefahren unseres Landes kennen zu lernen" Char schwieg. „Und warum muss es gerade jetzt sein?", fragte Ella. „Nun", er zögerte sichtlich, „Vater meinte, wenn wir noch nicht so lange verheiratet sind, ist es einfacher für uns beide, die Zeit der Trennung zu überstehen" „Aber was spricht dagegen, dass ich mitkomme?" „Erstens möchte ich das nicht, zweitens fände ich es gut, wenn du meinen Eltern helfen könntest, und drittens solltest du erst einmal dein neues Zuhause kennen lernen" „Aber…" „Nein", unterbrach er sie. „Bitte tue mir den Gefallen und bleibe hier. Die Zeit danach wird für uns beide dann viel schöner. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du nach einiger Zeit zu mir stoßen, um die lange Zeit zu verkürzen" „Warte mal", sagte Ella, „von was für einem Zeitraum sprechen wir hier?" Char seufzte. „Das ist der Teil, vor dem ich mich so lange gefürchtet habe." Ella schaute ihn fest an. „Es wird ungefähr ein Jahr dauern"

„Ein Jahr! Aber wie soll ich denn die Zeit ohne dich aushalten? Wir haben gerade erst geheiratet, und schon willst du mich für ein Jahr verlassen?" „Glaub mir bitte, dass es mir genauso schwer fällt. Aber du hast hier doch so viele nette Menschen, die dir alle helfen werden!" „Ja, aber ich bin doch wegen dir hier! Schließlich habe ich wegen dir ‚ja' gesagt, und nicht wegen des Schlosses oder deiner Eltern. Glaube mir bitte, dass ich sie sehr gern habe, und dass ich überaus dankbar für ihre Freundlichkeit bin, aber ich will dich!" Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so verzweifelt klingen würde. Der Klang ihrer Stimme zerriss ihm das Herz. „Vater meinte, du könntest nach einem halben Jahr zu mir stoßen. Ich werde dir auch jeden Tag Briefe schreiben", versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Wann wirst du abreisen?", fragte sie. „Schon morgen", antwortete Char.

Ella senkte den Kopf und schwieg. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er, dass sie weinte und er schloss sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Schluchzend lag sie an seiner Brust und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihm auch Tränen aus den Augen liefen. So hielten sie sich fest umschlungen und weinten miteinander über den baldigen Abschied für sehr lange Zeit.

Der letzte Tag verging viel zu schnell. Sie redeten nicht viel, sondern machten einen langen Spaziergang über die Felder. Sie sahen sich kaum an, und wenn sich ihre Augen doch einmal trafen, erschraken sie und wanden den Blick schnell ab. Sie gingen früh zu Bett und lagen die Rücken einander zugewendet, bis er sich ein Herz fasste, sich umdrehte, sich von hinten an sie herankuschelte und seinen Arm um sie legte. Ihr liefen schon wieder Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, aber als sie ihn heranrücken hörte, wischte sie sie schnell ab, und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerken würde.

Der nächste Morgen war grauenvoll. Ella half Char, einige Sachen für die Reise herauszusuchen, unter anderem Verbandszeug, da er ein wahres Talent im ‚sich verletzen' war. Als er auf sein Pferd stieg, war Ella sich nun endlich bewusst, dass sie ihn für 6 Monate nicht mehr sehen würde, doch sie hielt sich tapfer und gab ihm einen letzten Abschiedskuss, bevor er in den Morgen hineinritt, doch sie konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen und lief zurück ins Schloss, warf sich auf ihr Bett und weinte so lange, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Um die Mittagszeit kam Mandy zu ihr ins Zimmer und strich ihr über den Kopf, bis Ella hochfuhr. Mandy erschrak. So blass war Ella schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Die Augen saßen dunkel in ihren Höhlen und ihre Wangen waren eingefallen. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank werden?", fragte Mandy sie besorgt. „Nein", antwortete Ella müde, „es ist nur vom vielen Weinen" „Du wirst ihn doch bald wieder sehen!", versuchte Mandy sie zu trösten. „Ja, aber es wird lange dauern, und dann wird alles anders sein" Mandy schwieg. Sie wusste, dass sie Ella nicht helfen konnte. Da musste sie alleine durch. Sie beschloss, dass es am besten für Ella wäre, wenn sie sie alleine lassen würde. Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. An der Tür flüsterte sie noch: „Wenn du reden möchtest, oder Hunger hast, weißt du, wo du mich findest" Ella rührte sich nicht. Als sich die Tür schloss, rollte sie sich zusammen, und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

So das wars erstmal. Bitte schickt mir reviews! Fortsetzung folgt!


	3. Der Sturz

Hier kommt das 3. Kapitel. Es wird hart für Ella, aber lest selbst! Und bitte schickt mir reviews!

Der Abend brach herein. Die letzten Strahlen der goldenen Sonne fielen durch das Fenster in den Raum. Ella war wach und ihr Blick war auf den Himmel ihres Bettes gerichtet. Sie dachte nach. ‚Wieso muss uns das gerade jetzt passieren? Wieso nicht später? Wir sind nur so kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen, und schon muss er weg? Nein, so habe ich mir den Anfang unserer Ehe nicht vorgestellt. Und was ist mit Kindern? Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir welche haben wollten. Es wird mindestens 2 Jahre dauern, bis die ersten kommen werden. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so. Wenn ich jetzt schwanger wäre, müsste das Kind erst einmal ohne seinen Vater klarkommen. Nein, ich werde warten müssen…' Dann beschloss sie, dass es dadurch nicht besser werden würde, wenn sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer verbringen würde. Also rappelte sie sich hoch und stand auf. Sie schwankte als sie ihre Füße belastete. ‚Muss wohl vom vielen Liegen kommen' Dann ging sie hinunter in die Küche, wo sie Mandy fand. Sie rührte in den Töpfen für das Abendessen.

„Hallo, Süße, bist du endlich heruntergekommen?", begrüßte sie sie. „Ja, ich denke, wenn ich mich nur noch verkrieche, kommt Char auch nicht zurück. Darf ich dir helfen? Ich brauche dringend Ablenkung" Mandy war sichtlich erfreut. „Sicher. Könntest du die Sauce machen? Aber vorher musst du die Pfifferlinge klein schneiden. Sie liegen dort hinten in dem Spankörbchen. Ich gebe dir gleich ein Messer" Ella war froh, dass sie etwas zu tun hatte, und sie verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, Mandys Anweisungen zu folgen. Das Ergebnis war eine Pfifferling - Creme - Sauce, die verführerisch duftete. Sie verspeiste das Fleisch zusammen mit ihren Schwiegereltern im Speisesaal. Sie selbst schwieg während die beiden anderen sich leise unterhielten. Schließlich wandte sich König Jerrold an sie: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Sonst bist du nie so still!" Königin Daria rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Bist du denn völlig verrückt?", flüsterte sie, „du weißt doch genau was sie hat!" „Nein", sagte er verdutzt, „was denn?" Daria schüttelte den Kopf. „Männer!", seufzte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ella hatte alles mit angehört, aber sie antwortete nicht. Chars Mutter wandte sich an sie: „Geht es dir nicht gut? Können wir etwas für dich tun?" Ella schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche nichts" „Wenn wir irgendwas für dich tun können, zögere bitte nicht, zu fragen!" Ella schwieg. Sie faltete ihre Serviette, legte sie zur Seite und schob den Stuhl zurück. „Ich danke euch für euer Mitgefühl, aber im Moment muss ich alleine damit klarkommen" Sie ging aus dem Raum und ging Mandy in der Küche besuchen. „Süße, du brauchst Ablenkung. Irgendetwas. Du kannst nicht dein Leben so traurig fristen!" Sie machte eine Pause. „Nimm dir irgendetwas vor. Zum Beispiel: Erkunde das Schloss! Nimm dir pro Tag einen Raum oder einen Garten vor. Du wirst sehen, die Zeit verrinnt schneller" „Ich kann es ja mal versuchen", seufzte Ella, „ich bin aber nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren wird"

An diesem Abend schrieb sie einen Brief an Char.

Liebster Char!

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir erzählen kann, denn hier verstreicht die Zeit langsamer ohne dich, und nichts passiert, wenn du nicht bei mir bist.

Eine Eule hat sich im Schornstein eingenistet, und der Kamin qualmt. Ein Diener musste auf das Dach klettern, und hat das Nest herausgeangelt. Es geht ihm Gott sei Dank gut, aber er leidet immer noch unter dem Schock, als die Eule herausgeflogen kam und ihm mitten ins Gesicht gehüpft ist.

Ella lachte bei diesem Gedanken. Wie konnte sie nur weitermachen? Es war nichts sonst passiert.

Morgen muss ich zur Anprobe. Ich hoffe, ich kann mir ein paar schwarze oder graue Kleider machen lassen, die zu meiner Stimmung passen. Der Himmel ist hier auch grau. Deine Eltern bemühen sich um mich, ich freue mich über die Unterstützung, aber sie können mir wenig helfen weil ich dich einfach viel zu sehr vermisse.

Ich habe nichts zu tun. Mandy meint, ich sollte das Schloss erkunden. Ich werde mich mal rantrauen. Morgen nehme ich mir die Bibliothek vor, und danach vielleicht den Thronsaal? Ich brauche deinen Rat, aber du bist nicht hier.

Ich bitte dich um baldige Antwort!

In Liebe,

Ella

Dann legte sie das Schreibzeug weg und begab sich zu Bett. In dieser Nacht träumte sie von Char, von seinen Augen, von seinen Haaren, seinen Händen und Sommersprossen. Sie gingen spazieren, über die Felder von Lamiya. Die Sonne schien und schickte ihr Licht auf das Paar herab. Doch plötzlich kamen viele Wolken und verdunkelten die Sonne. Es wurde immer kälter und Ella fror. Als sie sich umsah, war Char auf einmal verschwunden. Die Sonne wurde immer blasser und um sie herum war nur noch konzentrierte Dunkelheit. „Warum?", schrie sie, „Warum musstest du mich verlassen?"

Sie schreckte hoch. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Also ließ sie sich erschöpft und verschwitzt in ihre Kissen zurückfallen und schlief weiter, unruhig und voller Albträume.

Die Tage und Wochen verstrichen. Sie sprach kaum, aß kaum und bewegte sich wie ein Gespenst durch das Schloss. Ella sah sich das Schloss an, doch es konnte sie nicht von ihrer Trauer ablenken. So fristete sie ihr Leben dahin, immer einen Tag, und dann eine Nacht. Der Traum, den sie gehabt hatte, wiederholte sich jede Nacht. Immer das Gleiche. Immer wieder dieselben Gefühle und derselbe Schmerz.

Es war wieder Nacht. Schon wieder sah sie seine Silhouette und diese Augen. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und sie war wieder allein. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und schrie vor Schmerz. Sie wachte auf und schrie diesmal wirklich, in der Realität. Sofort verstummte der Schrei, als sie merkte, dass es kein Traum mehr war. Etwas war seltsam gewesen. Sonst war es immer genau das Gleiche gewesen, aber heute hatte sie nur noch geschrieen. Etwas hatte sich verändert…

Ihr Hals war ganz ausgetrocknet. Also beschloss sie, herunter in die Küche zu gehen und sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sie torkelte die Treppe herunter, ihr war ganz komisch zumute. Sie hielt sich einen Moment am Geländer fest und atmete tief durch. Als sie sich bereit für die nächste Stufe fühlte, achtete sie nicht mehr auf ihre Füße, rutschte aus und fiel.

Ein Schrei…

Ein Sturz…

Und Blut…

So jetzt schreibt ihr mir ein review und dann gibt es das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	4. Surprise surprise

Hähä hier ist die Fortsetzung… es wird noch schlimmer! (AN: irgendwie frag ich mich ob das überhaupt jemand liest… bitte schickt mir ein Lebenszeichen)

Mandy saß auf einem Stuhl an Ellas Bett und dachte nach.

-Flashback-

Sie hatte mal wieder seltsame Sachen geträumt. Sie war in einem seltsamen Gefährt geflogen, unten hing eine Art großer Korb daran und oben war es ganz rund. (AN: Heute nennt man so etwas einen Heißluftballon g) Dann war Mandy aufgewacht. Sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und auf die Uhr gesehen. Es war halb sieben. ‚Höchste Zeit, aufzustehen!', gähnte sie und schwang sich aus ihrer Koje. Sie schlüpfte in ihr Küchenkleid und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Die beiden Majestäten und Ella schliefen anscheinend noch, denn es war kein Laut zu hören. Als sie die große Eingangshalle durchquerte, fuhr ihr der Schrecken in die Glieder. Dort lag jemand auf dem Boden, jemand mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dem Aussehen einer Porzellanpuppe. „Ella!", schrie Mandy, „Was ist mit dir? Sag doch etwas!" Sie rührte sich nicht. Mandy rannte herbei und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Blut tröpfelte von ihrer Stirn. Ella war wahrscheinlich auf den Kopf gefallen und bewusstlos geworden. Mandy war verzweifelt. Sie rannte nach oben, mitten ins Schlafzimmer der Königin und des Königs. Was war sie doch töricht gewesen, aber sie wusste keinen Ausweg! Sie schrie: „Ella ist verletzt! Kümmern sie sich bitte um sie! Sie liegt in der Halle, inzwischen hole ich den Arzt! Beeilen sie sich!" Sofort waren die beiden hellwach gewesen, aber Mandy rannte nur davon. Durch das dunkle Dorf rannte sie, rannte, bis sie am Haus des Doktors angekommen war. Sie pochte an die Tür, bis eine verschlafene Gestalt zur Tür kam und fragte: „Was ist los?" Mandy keuchte. „Es… ist… ein Notfall… es… geht… um… die Königin… um… Königin Eleanor" Der Arzt reagierte sofort. Er rannte zurück in sein Haus, zog einen Mantel und Schuhe über, ergriff seine Tasche und folgte ihr so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Schloss.

Dort bot sich ein grauenvolles Bild. Ella lag immer noch in der Halle, während ihr Kopf im Schoß von Königin Daria ruhte. Ihr liefen Tränen aus den Augen. König Jerrold war nicht zu sehen, vielleicht war er in der Küche. Der Arzt kniete sich hin und fühlte ihren Puls. Er war schwach, aber zu fühlen, genauso wie ihr Atem. „Wir müssen sie nach oben bringen. Sie braucht viel Ruhe" Gemeinsam trugen der Arzt und Mandy sie die große Treppe hinauf. Mandy dirigierte ihn durch das Labyrinth der Gänge, bis sie an ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren. Dort legten sie sie auf das große Himmelbett. Nachdem Mandy genaue Anweisungen bekommen hatte (viel Wasser zu trinken, warm einpacken wegen Krankheitsgefahr, viel Ruhe und frische Luft), bat der Arzt um Benachrichtigung, wenn die Kranke aufwachen würde und verabschiedete sich dann. Mandy entkleidete Ella und steckte sie unter die Bettdecke. Nach einigen Stunden entwickelte sich ein hohes Fieber, da sie ja die halbe Nacht auf den kalten Marmorplatten gelegen haben musste.

-Flashback end-

Mandy überlegte. ‚Wie sie wohl dorthin gekommen ist? Ist sie schlafgewandelt? Und wenn ja, warum? War es wegen Prinz Charmont? Vielleicht ist sie zu sehr gestresst? Oder geschwächt von der Trennung?' „Wenn ich nur eine Antwort wüsste…", seufzte sie. Mandy erneuerte den kalten Umschlag auf Ellas heißer Stirn und setzte sich wieder. Sie wälzte sich hin und her und murmelte unverständliche Worte im Fieberwahn. „Nein… Char… geh nicht weg… es macht mir Freude… bleib bei mir… verlass mich nicht… bitte… Char!" Mandy wusste sich keinen Rat. Es war unmöglich ihn zurückzuholen. Man konnte nur warten. Gegen Abend verließ Mandy Ellas Seite, nachdem sie ihr Wasser und etwas Hühnerbrühe eingeflößt hatte. Mehr konnte sie auch nicht tun.

Am nächsten Morgen bereitete Mandy ein Frühstück für Jerrold und Daria zu. Beide erkundigten sich nach Ellas Befinden, aber Mandy konnte ihnen keine positive Nachricht überbringen. Danach entschuldigte sie sich und ging nach oben um zu sehen, wie es der Kranken ging. Es war kaum besser. Sie hatte von allen Decken und Kissen freigestrampelt und lag bis auf ihr dünnes Nachthemd unbedeckt da. Sie war immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, obwohl das Fieber gesunken war. Mandy flößte ihr etwas Wasser ein und deckte sie wieder zu. Mit der Zeit begann Ella, ruhiger zu atmen und auch ihr Schlaf wurde ruhiger. Mandy lächelte. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie bald aufwachen würde. Mehr konnte sie auch nicht tun. Sie ließ Ella für ein paar Stunden alleine und ging auf den Markt um einzukaufen.

Ella wachte auf. Ihr Kopf tat schrecklich weh. Wo war sie? Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Ach ja, dass war ihr Schlafzimmer. Wie kam sie hierher? Was war passiert? Wo war Mandy? Auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen stand ein Glas Wasser. Gierig trank sie einige Schlucke, dann ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Alles tat ihr weh, vor allem der Kopf, und ihr war übel. Sie hatte Hunger, doch als sie ans Essen dachte, wurde ihr nur noch mehr schlecht, und sie rannte ins Badezimmer und übergab sich. Es kam nur bittere Galle hoch, die in ihrem Hals brannte und nur noch mehr Brechreiz hervorrief. Als alles sich in die Waschschüssel geleert hatte, hörte sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete. „Ella?", rief Mandy. Sie war nicht in ihrem Bett! Doch da kam sie aus dem Badezimmer, bleich wie eine weiße Wand und wankend. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Was fällt dir ein? Du sollst doch im Bett bleiben!" Mandy schimpfte. Ella setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sagte leise: „Nichts, Mandy. Ich habe mich übergeben. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir!" „Warte einen Moment, Sweetie. Ich werde den Arzt holen gehen. Er wollte dich sowieso sehen" Mandy ging zur Tür. Im letzten Augenblick sagte Ella: „Beeil dich! Bitte…" „Ich komme gleich zurück" Dann ging sie zum Stall und informierte den Reiter, sofort zu Dr. Ameena zu reiten. Der Überbringer schwang sich in den Sattel und Mandy kehrte an Ellas Seite zurück.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis der Arzt eintraf. Alle Personen wurden aus dem Raum geschickt. König Jerrold lief ungeduldig vor der Zimmertür hin und her, nur Königin Daria und Mandy hatten sich auf Stühle gesetzt. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis der Arzt herauskam. Er wandte sich an Mandy: „So wie ich es mitbekommen habe, sind sie die Vertraute der Lady?" „Ich denke schon", antwortete Mandy, bangend um Ellas Gesundheit. Der Arzt flüsterte. „Ihr Zustand hat sich gebessert, körperlich, das Fieber ist zurückgegangen und die Wunde an ihrer Stirn heilt ab. Ich weiß nicht was der Dame widerfahren ist, aber ihr seelischer Zustand ist mehr als katastrophal. Sie ist sehr blass, spricht kaum, das ist kein gutes Zeichen" Er schaute sie fragend an. „Es liegt an der Trennung von König Charmont. Sie wissen sicher, dass er für lange Zeit auf Reisen ist?" Der Arzt nickte. „Er ist bereits 2 Tage nach ihrer Hochzeit abgereist. Da Lady Eleanor eine schlimme Vergangenheit hat und ihre Mutter verloren hat, leidet sie unter Trennungsängsten und denkt, dass dem König etwas passieren könnte" „Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer. Man kann nichts für sie tun. Ruhe, Schlaf und viel zu trinken werden helfen. Achso, da wäre noch etwas…" Mandys Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion, sowohl Sorge als auch Freude. Während der Arzt die Treppen herunterstieg, eilte Mandy in Ellas Zimmer. Sie lag zurückgelehnt, aufgerichtet und schaute Mandy erwartungsvoll an.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Ach, Süße, es ist sowohl freudig als auch traurig"

„Deine Grippe wird sich bald bessern, mein Schatz, aber da ist noch etwas"

Mandy klang besorgt.

„Was ist es? Bitte sage es mir! Irgendwann muss ich es ja doch erfahren"

„Du hast Recht", seufzte sie, „Sweetie, bald wird dir jeden Morgen schlecht sein. Du bekommst Stimmungsschwankungen und Hungerattacken"

Ella verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Du wirst schrecklich zunehmen"

Ein Gedanke bildete sich in Ellas Kopf.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier"

„Du musst es wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Du bist schwanger, Süße"

Ella wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie wollte es nicht sein. Nicht ohne Char. Er hatte ihr versprochen, da zu sein, wenn es soweit sein sollte. Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und legte ihren Kopf darauf und fing an zu weinen. Mandy ließ sie alleine und schloss die Tür. Draußen wurde sie mit Fragen bombadiert. Geduldig beantwortete sie alle, nur die Sache mit der Schwangerschaft verschwieg sie. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, sollte sie es selbst erzählen.

So, hab keine Lust mehr für heute! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, das nächste Kapitel folgt bald. Und jetzt schreibt ihr mir noch n review, dann bin ich auch zufrieden!


	5. Erinnerungen und ein Brief

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!

Für: alle die es lesen möchten!

Alle Rechte sind von Gail Levine Carson!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln. Sie war noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen und konnte nicht lange stehen, doch sie hatte die Erlaubnis aufzustehen und sich frei zu bewegen. Sie holte sich ein bequemes Kleid aus dem Schrank und kleidete sich an. Dann stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und sah an sich hinunter. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, sie wollte es nicht. Nicht jetzt schwanger sein, nur nicht jetzt! Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie nachts darüber getuschelt hatten, sich ihre Wünsche offenbarten, und wie er gesagt hatte: „Ich liebe dich, und ich möchte dabei sein, wenn wir Kinder bekommen werden! Ich möchte diese Erfahrungen mit dir teilen… und nur mit dir!" Sie wusste noch, dass Chars Eltern nichts davon hielten, dass sie sich schon vor der Ehe ein Zimmer und ein Bett teilten, aber sie hatten sich selbst das Versprechen gegeben, dass nichts passieren würde, was sie auch erfolgreich einhielten. Nur die letzte Nacht hatten sie getrennt verbracht, so wie es Brauch war. Sie konnte sich an alles hundertprozentig erinnern.

-Flashback-

Es war der Morgen ihres Hochzeitstages. Sie erwachte in ihrem Bett, allerdings ohne Char. Um die Eisenstangen waren Blumenranken gebunden. Mandy meinte, das müsse so sein, wenn man Braut ist. Sie träumte noch weiter von ihrer Zukunft, bis Mandy die Tür öffnete und mit einem Tablett hereintänzelte. „Guten Morgen, Hoheit!", flötete sie. Ella lachte. „Hör bitte auf mit dem Theater! Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht verändern werde" „Nein, gar nicht, bis auf die Tatsache, dass du Königin wirst, und einen wundervollen Ehemann bekommst!" „Ja, das ist schon richtig, ich meine nur, dass ich mich nicht als Mensch verändern werde!" „Das ist auch besser so, denn wer weiß, was dann Char und dir passieren würde?"

„Ich weiß…"

„Lass uns nicht mehr davon sprechen! Heute ist dein Hochzeitstag! Lach und sei glücklich!"

„Das sollte ich!"

Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Was gibt's zum Frühstück?"

„Nun, du bekommst nur ein Glas Wasser, sonst passt du nicht mehr in dein Kleid!", blödelte Mandy, „Nein, du kannst Pfannkuchen essen. Lass dir ruhig Zeit, wir haben noch mehr als 3 Stunden"

Ella seufzte. Noch mehr als 3 Stunden…

Aber dann konzentrierte sie sich auf die wundervollen Pancakes, die Mandy extra für sie gebacken hatte. Nachdem sie fertig war, stellte sie das Tablett weg. Hm. Mandy war noch einmal in die Küche gegangen um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war mit dem Festessen. Also, was konnte sie noch tun? Sie kicherte. Sie hatte eine Idee…

Leise schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer, den Gang entlang und um die Ecke…

Dann spähte sie durch das Schlüsselloch. Char stand vor dem Spiegel, er war schon in vollem Anzug und fertig angezogen. Ella schmunzelte. Er rückte gerade seine Fliege zurecht. Char sah einfach wundervoll aus, dieser Anzug passte voll und ganz zu ihm. Schwarze Hose, schwarzer Sakko, weißes Hemd und eine weiße Fliege, dazu eine weiße Nelke im Knopfloch. Die Locken standen ihm wie immer wuschelig um den Kopf und auf seinen Wangen befand sich eine leichte Röte, die ihn nur noch wundervoller machte. Ella kicherte, dann erschrak sie. Was, wenn er sie gehört hatte? Schnell riss sie ihre Augen von diesem Anblick und rannte den Gang zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dann schlug sie die Tür zu und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im selben Augenblick betrat Mandy den Raum.

„Schon fertig?"

„Ja, es war delikat"

„Komm, dein Bad ist fertig! Entspanne dich und genieße es"

Ella folgte ihr in den Nebenraum, wo die Kupferwanne schon vielversprechend dampfte. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Nachthemd und ließ sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Eine halbe Stunde entspannte sie sich, wusch ihr Haar und ihren Körper, dann wurde das Wasser immer kälter, und zu ihrem Bedauern musste sie die Wanne verlassen. Dann bekam sie eine Gurkenmaske (AN: nützt zwar nix aber is doch witzig) und danach musste sie sich endlich ankleiden. Das Kleid war schneeweiß, lang und hatte eine Schleppe, die 1m lang war. Es war aus Seide, und floss förmlich an ihr herunter. Überall hatte es kleine Blumen aus Silber eingestickt. Dazu hatte sie hohe Schuhe (natürlich auch weiß). Der Schleier bestand aus Spitze, auf dem auch die kleinen Blumen zu sehen waren. Dazu hatte sie eine feine Silberkette, an der eine weiße Rose hing.

„Du siehst so wunderschön aus!", schluchzte die feinfühlige Mandy.

‚Ob es Char auch gefallen wird?', dachte Ella sich. Er hatte das Kleid noch nicht gesehen, und Ella an diesem Tag auch noch nicht, er wusste auch, dass es Ellas Wunsch war, die alten Bräuche einzuhalten. Die Zeit verstrich viel zu schnell, und schon mussten sie sich auf den Weg zur Kirche machen. Während Char drinnen stand, schrecklich nervös war und sich dauernd fragte: ‚Wie wird sie aussehen? Wird alles gut laufen? Haben wir die Ringe? Wird sie auch wirklich ja sagen?' Er war wirklich schrecklich aufgeregt, und er lief unruhig hin und her.

Ella war auch nervös, aber sie sagte sich immer wieder: ‚Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Alles ist in bester Ordnung…'

Dann war es endlich soweit, und die Glocken begannen zu klingen. König Jerrold kam heraus, er sollte der Brautführer sein. Gemeinsam stellten sie sich vor die Tür und warteten, bis die Tür von innen aufgezogen wurde. Alle Menschen standen und wandten sich Ella zu, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Person am Altar angezogen.

Dort stand Char, auch er hatte sich umgedreht und sah sie an. Er guckte ganz ungläubig auf sie. Er konnte es nicht fassen, als die Türen sich auftaten und er Ella, seine Ella erblickte. Sie schritt in einem weißen Kleid durch die Türen herein, ihre schwarzen Haare zu einer gewaltigen Frisur aufgetürmt und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Sie lächelte ihm schüchtern zu, aber konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. König Jerrold gab sie an Char weiter, und gemeinsam traten sie vor den Altar.

-Flashback end-

Ja, ja, das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. ‚Ich hör mich schon an wie eine alte Frau', sagte Ella sich. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Mandy kam herein.

„Wie geht es dir heute Morgen?"

„Danke, ganz gut. Mir ist übel"

Mandy kicherte. „Das wird dir jetzt jeden Morgen passieren. Da wirst du dich dran gewöhnen müssen"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Ella, „ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Hier ist ein Brief für eine gewisse Eleanor"

„Was? Gib ihn mir bitte sofort!"

Mandy überreichte ihr den Umschlag, dann ließ sie sie in Ruhe ihre Nachricht lesen.

Geliebte Ella!

Ich bin gerade im Westen von Kyrria, nah an der Grenze zu Ayortha. Ich bin einsam, so ganz ohne dich. Wir machen wenig Pausen. Den ganzen Tag sitzen wir auf unseren Pferden und reiten. Ich sehe nicht viel, weil ich die ganze Zeit nur an dich denke, und mich nicht konzentrieren kann. Es ist kalt und regnet viel. Wahrscheinlich weint der Himmel, weil ich nicht bei dir sein kann. Meine Reise verläuft ohne Komplikationen, wir sind dem Zeitplan voraus.

Jetzt sitze ich hier am Feuer und schreibe dir mitten in der Nacht diesen Brief. Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen.

Ich zähle die Tage, wenn du endlich zu mir kommst.

Ich sende dir tausend Küsse

Dein

Char

Ella fuhr der Schrecken in die Glieder. Aber… wenn sie schwanger war, konnte sie nicht zu Char! Das wäre einfach zu gefährlich und Mandy und ihre Schwiegereltern würden es nie erlauben! Schnell zog sie sich an und rannte hinunter in die Küche.

„Hey hey, nicht so schnell, junge Frau!", tadelte Mandy, „du solltest vorsichtiger sein!"

„Mandy, aber wenn ich schwanger bin, kann ich Char doch unmöglich begleiten!"

Mandy seufzte.

„Du weißt, dass es besser so wäre"

„Ich weiß… aber dann verdoppelt sich die Zeit!"

„Das ist so. Willst du ihm denn von der Schwangerschaft erzählen?"

Ella war ratlos.

„Wenn ich es ihm sage, wird er erfreut sein. Wenn nicht, geht alles so weiter wie bisher. Aber wenn er es weiß, wird er vielleicht seine Reise abbrechen wollen! Das möchte ich nicht. Er soll beenden, was er angefangen hat! Und er soll ein guter König sein… Also werde ich es wohl verheimlichen…"

„Ich hätte an deiner Stelle genauso gehandelt, Lady. Aber gibt es nicht noch 2 Personen, die es wissen sollten? Sie haben so viele Sorgen wegen dir gehabt"

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich werde es ihnen beim Mittagessen sagen"

„Apropos… ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen"

„Was kann ich tun?"

Ihre Schwiegereltern waren erleichtert und erfreut, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Königin Daria umarmte sie. Über die Nachricht waren sie erschrocken.

„Du bist schwanger? Aber wie das?"

Ella errötete.

„Keine Angst, es ist Chars Kind"

Danach waren sie beruhigt.

„Willst du es ihm sagen?"

„Nein, ich habe meine Gründe. Und dann ist es eine größere Überraschung, wenn er wiederkommt. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er seine Reise vielleicht wegen mir abbrechen könnte, und das möchte ich nicht!"

„Gut, dann werden wir auch nichts sagen. Wir werden dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen!" Ella war beruhigt. Zusammen würden sie auch diese Hürde meistern.

So, das wars für heute! So jetzt klickt ihr auf den ‚Submit review' Button und dann bin ich auch happy!


	6. Die Prophezeihung

Jetzt kommt das vorletzte Kapitel. Es wird ziemlich kurz sein, diesmal ist es aus Chars Perspektive, und macht mal wieder nichts. Viel Spaß damit und lest mal schön!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war Abend. Char saß am Kamin in der Gaststätte und starrte ins Feuer. Er dachte schon wieder an Ella. Was machte sie wohl gerade? Sprach sie mit Mandy? Dachte sie an ihn? Ob es ihr wohl gut ging?

In diesem Moment kam Sir Stephan zur Tür herein. „Sire?"

„Ja, was ist los?"

„Es ist ein Brief für Euch angekommen!"

Char betrachtete den Umschlag. Er war von Ella. Es waren ungefähr 4 Monate seit seiner Abreise vergangen. Er öffnete das Kuvert und nahm den Briefbogen heraus.

Liebster Char!

Es ist so still hier ohne dein Lachen. Die Wände sind kalt, weil du sie nicht wärmst. Ich bin auf der Treppe hingefallen, hatte eine Wunde an der Stirn, aber es geht mir schon besser. Alles verschwindet, der körperliche und der seelische Schmerz.

Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Du hattest mir gesagt, dass ich zu dir stoßen könnte, nach der Hälfte der Zeit. Es tut mir mehr als alles andere Leid, dass es im Moment für mich unmöglich ist, zu dir zu kommen. Bitte glaube mir, dass ich diesen Brief mehr als alles andere bereue. Es gibt mehrere Gründe, warum ich dich nicht begleiten kann, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, die Reise allein fortzusetzen. Es ist alles in Ordnung zu Hause, es fehlt niemandem etwas, aber ich kann es dir nicht erklären, noch nicht. Wenn du zurück bist, wird sich alles aufklären. Ich kann dir nach diesem Brief nicht weiter schreiben, weil es für mich zu hart wäre, dir weiter etwas zu verheimlichen.

Ich liebe dich für immer,

Ella

Char war geschockt. Er stand auf und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. ‚Ich verstehe das alles nicht mehr. Ich wünschte du wärst bei mir und ich bei dir'

Char hörte trotzdem nicht auf, Briefe an Ella zu schreiben. Jede zweite Woche schrieb er an sie, obwohl er nie Antwort bekam. Es war ihm auch egal. Nur jedes Wort, das er an sie adressieren konnte, half ihm, den Schmerz abzubauen. Es war fast wieder wie früher, wo sie zusammen sein konnten. Es war fast so, als könne er mit ihr sprechen.

Die Wochen und Monate verstrichen. Char setzte seine Reise wie geplant fort, durch gesamt Kyrria, über Frell und alle Städte, die sich nur anfinden ließen. Er wurde überall bejubelt, und auf das herzlichste empfangen. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erfreuen, wenn er daran dachte, dass er dies hier eigentlich teilen musste. Seine Ritter sonnten sich in seinem Glanz, und freuten sich über die vielen Mädchen, die ihnen schon fast um den Hals fielen. Er war oft still und müde. Sein Schlaf wurde immer weniger. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Selbst seine Ritter sagten, er sehe nicht gut aus. Es wurde ihm geraten, nach Hause zu gehen. Dann, letzte Nacht, geschah etwas Seltsames. Ihm erschien Mandy in seinen Träumen und sie sprach zu ihm: „König Charmont, Ella geht es gut. Sie vermisst euch, aber sie kommt klar. Eure Eltern sind wohlauf. Nur euch geht es schlecht. Ihr vermisst sie. Es liegt daran, dass Ella eure Seelenverwandte ist. Warum es ihr nicht genauso geht? Es ist so, sie hat einen Teil ihres Herzens an jemand anderen verschenkt. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wer diese Person ist, weil Ella es nicht wünscht. Ich kann euch nur raten, weiter zu machen, wie bisher. Es stehen alle Menschen, die ihr liebt, hinter euch. Nach meinen Berechnungen werdet ihr Anfang März zurückkehren, weil ihr Zeit gespart habt. Ella weiß nicht, dass ihr früher heimkehren werdet, und ich werde es ihr nicht sagen. Kehrt ihr jetzt nach Hause zurück, wird etwas grauenvolles geschehen. Zieht ihr eure Pflicht durch, dann werdet ihr belohnt werden, wenn ihr wiederkehrt. Nun ruht und lasst euch nicht mit Sorgen belasten"

Char schreckte hoch. War es Einbildung gewesen? Oder die Realität? Stimmte es, was Mandy erzählt hatte? Fragen über Fragen… Wer konnte sie ihm beantworten? Nur die Stimme seines Herzens. Er musste die Aufgabe erfüllen, und nicht billigen Träumen hinterherhinken. Er würde es durchziehen, und wenn Ellas Abwesenheit ihn umbringen würde.

Das vorletzte Kapitel…huuuuuuh (gespenstisch). Jetzt mache ich mich an die Arbeit zum letzten Kapitel… Geht es wohl gut aus… oder stirbt Char?


	7. Die Überraschung

So, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel und dann noch der Epilog. Mal sehen was draus wird! Viel Spaß damit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Wochen und Monate verstrichen auch für Ella. Jeden Tag konnte sie zusehen, wie ihr Bauch immer mehr wuchs, fast schon ein bisschen zu viel. Sogar Mandy war überrascht, wie schnell sie zunahm. „Das wird mal ein kräftiges Kind. Es kommt bestimmt nach seinem Vater!", meinte sie. Der Herbst ging, und der Winter kam. Alle 4 Wochen benötigte sie neue Garderobe, da ihr Bauch so schnell wuchs. Obwohl Ella vorausplante und alles größer bestellte, konnte sie 2 Wochen später alles neu bestellen, da die Kleider über den Bauch spannten. In dieser Zeit half ihr Königin Daria besonders, da sie selber 4 Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ella hatte viele Fragen zur Geburt und zur ersten Zeit mit den Kindern, und sie beantwortete alles geduldig. Oft saß Mandy auch daneben und sie führten Diskussionen über die Erziehung und das zukünftige Leben. Ella dachte auch viel über die Namen nach. Wie gern hätte sie doch diese Entscheidung mit Char getroffen! Aber sie wusste, dass er sich für einen Jungen den Namen Nathaniel wünschte, da sein Großvater so geheißen hatte. Bei Mädchennamen hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt. Wenn es ein Mädchen sein sollte, solle sie darüber entscheiden. Für ein weibliches Baby hatte sie sich den Namen Eleanor Daria ausgesucht, nach den Großmüttern. Der Name Peter stand für sie außer Frage, da sie keine besonders herzliche Beziehung zu ihrem Vater hatte.

Die typischen Schwangerschaftssymptome zeigten sich auch. Jeden Morgen rannte sie ins Bad und entleerte ihren gesamten Mageninhalt. Ihr Appetit spielte verrückt. Sie aß Erdbeeren mit Tomaten und Fisch mit Senf. An manchen Tagen fühlte sie sich völlig ausgelaugt, konnte nicht lange stehen und verschlief den gesamten Nachmittag und an anderen strotzte sie nur so vor Kraft, machte lange Spaziergänge und weinte sich abends bei Mandy aus, weil sie sich überanstrengt hatte. Oft tat ihr ihr Rücken weh, und ihre Füße schmerzten permanent, trotz bequemster Schuhe. Sie ging früh schlafen und ruhte sich viel aus. Nach ihrer Berechnung müsste das Kind im Februar kommen. Im Mai sollte Char nach Hause kommen. Also musste sie 3 Monate alleine mit dem Kind klarkommen. Aber alle standen ihr bei. Der Winter war lang und kalt, und kam unerwartet. Die Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Ella hatte genug damit zu tun, Windeln und Babykleidung zu beschaffen. Es wurde eine Wiege herbeigeschafft, und Decken bereitgelegt. Alles war bereit. Der Arzt war informiert und hielt sich bereit.

Ende Januar passierte es dann. Ella saß in der Küche auf einem Stuhl und sah Mandy zu, wie sie gerade das Abendessen zubereitete.

„… und dann nimmst du drei Eier und rührst…"

„Mandy?"

Mandy drehte sich um und sah, wie Ella sich auf dem Stuhl krümmte.

„Lady, was ist los?"

„Es ist soweit, glaube ich"

Ella keuchte vor Schmerzen. Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Mandy nahm ihren Arm und half ihr auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam aus der Küche. Als sie vor der Treppe standen, schrie Ella plötzlich auf. Auf dem Boden bildete sich eine Pfütze. Die Fruchtblase war geplatzt. Vom Schrei irritiert, kamen Jerrold und Daria aus einem benachbarten Raum gerannt. „Ella! Oh mein Gott! Geht es dir gut?" „Die Wehen haben eingesetzt. Sie sollte nach oben. Könnten sie das übernehmen? Ich rufe inzwischen den Arzt", antwortete Mandy. Der König nahm Ellas Arm und half ihr langsam Stufe für Stufe hinauf, während Daria losrannte um Tücher und Wasser zu holen. Ella hielt sich den Bauch. Gerade als sie auf der Bettkante saß, setzte die nächste Wehe ein. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man ihr einen Dolch in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Tapfer hielt sie Schreie zurück. Als es endlich vorbei war, legte sie sich hin. König Jerrold wurde aus dem Raum geschickt, und Königin Daria zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Das Kleid wurde gegen ein Nachthemd ausgetauscht. Es war eine recht lange und mühselige Prozedur, weil Ella dauernd vor Schmerzen keuchte. Als sie es dann endlich geschafft hatten, lag Ella verschwitzt da. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der Arzt kam herein. „Bereit?", fragte er scherzhaft. Ella zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Ich kann es mir ja schließlich nicht aussuchen!" „Wenn ihr möchtet, kann diese Dame hier bleiben. Ich kann ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen" Er zeigte auf Mandy. „Ja bitte" Ella war froh, dass sie nicht alleine war. Mandy tupfte ihr die Stirn mit einem feuchten Tuch ab. „Es wird schon alles gut werden", sagte sie vertrauensvoll. Ganze 7 Stunden musste Ella die Schmerzen aushalten, bis es endlich losging. „So, jetzt bitte pressen!", gab der Arzt das Kommando. Ella beugte sich nach vorne und presste. Zwischendurch musste sie immer wieder nach Luft ringen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er auseinanderbersten. „Gut so", lobte der Arzt. Als der Kopf zu sehen war, zog der Arzt das Kind heraus. „Es ist ein Junge!" Ella lächelte. Die Nabelschnur wurde durchtrennt. Mandy nahm das Kind und wickelte es in ein Tuch. Der kleine Racker schrie wie am Spieß. Doch Ella hatte immer noch gewaltige Schmerzen. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich. „Was ist los?", fragte Mandy besorgt. Der Arzt tastete ihren Bauch ab. Dann lachte er. „Es scheint so, als ob es noch ein Geschwisterkind für den Jungen gibt!" „Was?", fragte Ella fassungslos. „Majestät, sie bekommen Zwillinge!" Ella schluchzte gleichzeitig vor Freude und vor Angst. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieselben Strapazen noch einmal bewältigen konnte. Mandy hatte ebenfalls Angst. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Ella. „Bitte noch einmal pressen!" Ella gab alles was sie konnte. Sie hatte solche Schmerzen, dass sie laut schrie. Das konnte sie nicht mehr aushalten! Ihr Körper verbrannte und ihr Schambereich war eine einzige offene Wunde. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Wie durch Schleier hindurch hörte sie noch einen Schrei, dann verfiel sie ganz in Dunkelheit.

Ihre Schmerzen waren vorbei. Sie befand sich in einer weißen Welt, die ganz aus Licht bestand. „Bin ich tot?", fragte sie laut. Durch ihre Augenlider fühlte sie die Helligkeit, aber sie traute sich nicht, sie zu öffnen. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst, liegst du in deinem Bett. Du bist nicht tot, warst aber schon nah daran", sagte eine Stimme. Dann schlug sie die Lider auf. Neben ihrem Bett saß Königin Daria, daneben der König. Er grinste breit.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Seit vorgestern Nacht. Du hast die Krise hinter dir. Du hast gefiebert und bist immer noch sehr geschwächt. Du solltest dich ausruhen"

Ella fuhr der Schrecken in die Glieder. „Die Kinder! Was ist mit ihnen?"

König Jerrold sagte stolz: „Der kleine Racker ist wohlauf. Deiner Tochter geht es auch blendend. Sie hat die Strapazen gut überstanden"

Ella lächelte. „Es ist also ein Junge und ein Mädchen?"

„Ja, beide sind bildhübsch!" Königin Daria war zu Tränen gerührt.

„Könnte ich? ..."

„Natürlich. Ich sage Mandy, dass du die Kinder zu sehen wünscht"

Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten, bis Mandy mit einem Bündel hineinkam, das sich bewegte, hinterher König Jerrold mit dem anderen Bündel.

Glücklich nahm Ella ihre Kinder in den Arm. Sie hatte ganz helle Haare, zwei muntere blaue Augen und sie schaute ihre Mutter ganz verwundert an. Er hatte rabenschwarze dicke Haare, und es sah fast so aus, als bekäme er Locken. Seine Augen konnte man nicht erkennen, da er gerade schlief.

„Und wie sollen sie heißen?", fragte König Jerrold gespannt.

Ella lächelte ihm zu. „Hier haben wir eine kleine Eleanor Daria, und hier einen stolzen Nathaniel.

„Es passt perfekt", sagten Daria und Jerrold gleichzeitig.

Nun ließ sich also auch die schnelle Veränderung erklären. Zwillinge! Deshalb war der Bauch so dick gewesen. Ella strahlte vor Freude. Nach knapp 3 Tagen konnte sie auch wieder aufstehen. Ihre Gesundheit verbesserte sich schlagartig. Die Anwesenheit ihrer Babys spornte sie an. Wenn er sie anlächelte, war es der Himmel für sie. Ihre Tochter liebte es, auf ihrem Arm zu liegen und an ihren Fingern zu spielen. Beide entwickelten sich prächtig. Zusätzlich benötigte Ella noch eine Amme, weil sie nicht genug Milch für beide Kinder hatte. Nun war ihr Glück bis auf Char vollkommen. In der nächsten Zeit war sie oft müde, weil die Kinder jede Nacht Hunger hatten. Doch sie ließ sich nicht davon trüben und lebte fröhlich in den Tag hinein. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis der erste Monat der beiden vorbei war, und der März herankam.

Char wachte auf. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie zurück nach Lamiya kommen würden. Er war nervös und konnte kaum stillsitzen beim Frühstück. „Das ist die Kraft der Liebe!", flüsterte Sir Stephan den anderen Rittern beim Frühstück zu. Alle kicherten. Als sie endlich aufbrachen, kam es Char wie ein Traum vor. Er hatte sie jetzt fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem wusste sie nichts von seiner früheren Ankunft. 3 Stunden ritten sie ununterbrochen, bis sie eine Pause einlegten. Eine halbe Stunde gönnte Char den Rittern eine Pause, dann trieb er sie weiter an. Als sie nach Lamiya hineinritten, konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und galoppierte voraus. Als Sir Bertram ihm folgen wollte, rief Ritter Aubrey: „Lass ihn. Er soll alleine ankommen. DICH vermisst ja eh keiner" Beleidigt ritt er 2 Meter voraus, aber er blieb bei der Gruppe.

Charmont bremste sein Pferd vor dem Palast. Er sprang ab und wartete, bis der Stallknecht herangeeilt kam und ihm die Zügel abnahm. Bedächtig stieg er die Stufen hinauf. Die Tür knarrte, als die Diener die Flügel aufzogen. ‚So wie immer', dachte er. In der Halle kamen ihm seine Eltern entgegen. Seine Mutter schloss ihn in die Arme. „Endlich bist du wieder da!"

„Wo ist Ella? Ich möchte sie überraschen!"

„Du wirst noch viel mehr überrascht sein!", murmelte sein Vater. „Bitte, was hast du gesagt?", fragte Char. „Ach nichts. Sie ist oben im Schlafzimmer" Als er die Treppen hinauf sprang, sahen ihm beide Elternteile nach. „Der wird sich noch wundern!", lachte König Jerrold.

Als Char vor der Tür stand, atmete er tief durch. Dann zog er vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür auf und schlich hinein. Dort stand sie, seine Ella! Mit dem Rücken zur Tür hielt sie etwas auf dem Arm. Was ihn noch viel mehr überraschte, war, dass sie sang. Sein Lied!

„_Eiche und Granit,_

_Lilien an der Straße,_

_erinnert ihr euch an mich?_

_Ich erinnere mich an euch._

_Ihr Wolken, die ihr _

_Über Kleehügel streichte,_

_erinnert ihr euch an mich?_

_Schwester und Kind,_

_so groß seid ihr geworden,_

_erinnert ihr euch an mich?_

_Ich erinnere mich an euch"_

Dann drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte ein weißes Bündel auf dem Arm. Als sie aufsah, erschrak sie. „Char?" „Ich bin wieder zu Hause" In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Sie legte das Bündel auf das Bett ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er sah älter aus. Viele Falten auf seiner Stirn, und er hatte große, dunkle Augen bekommen. Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie, dass auch er weinte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und stützte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er umarmte sie zärtlich. Sie sah auf, und da sah er, dass ihr die Tränen aus den Augen rannen. Auch er weinte. So standen sie umschlungen da. Dann hob er ihren Kopf an und küsste sie. Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt!

Da hörte sie ein Wimmern von hinten. Eleanor! Er wusste noch nichts, das konnte man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Habe ich was verpasst?", fragte er, als sie sich von ihm löste. Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen", sagte sie ihm.

„Wirklich? Wen denn?" Er war vollkommen verdutzt.

Sie ging zum Bett und hob das Bündel auf.

„Deine Tochter!" Und damit legte sie ihm seine Tochter in die Arme. Char wurde schwindelig. „Was hast du gesagt?" Er musste sich verhört haben. „Sie ist deine Tochter!" Er wurde bleich. „Aber wie?... Bist du dir auch sicher?" Sie schob ihn zu einem Stuhl.

„Setz dich erst einmal. Ja, sie ist deine Tochter. Ihr Name ist Eleanor Daria, falls du es wissen möchtest"

Er blickte sie ungläubig an. „Du warst schwanger? Von mir? In meiner Abwesenheit? Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

„Ich wollte, dass du deine Aufgabe beendest. Wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, wärst du doch wieder zurückgekommen. Das wollte ich nicht"

„Du hast ein Kind bekommen?" Er verstand es immer noch nicht.

„Warte einen Augenblick", sagte sie und verschwand.

Seine Tochter guckte ihn neugierig an. Dann lachte sie ihm zu und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach im aus. Wie süß sie doch war! Und so klein… Sie konnte noch nicht sehr alt sein. Dann hörte er das Geräusch der Tür. Und Ella kam herein, mit einem zweiten Bündel auf dem Arm. „Nein, es war nicht EIN Kind. Es sind Zwillinge. Hier ist dein Sohn Nathaniel" Und sie kniete sich hin um ihm seinen Sohn zu zeigen. Er war nur noch sprachlos. Dann stand er auf und legte seine Tochter aufs Bett, nahm seinen Sohn und legte ihn daneben. Und dann fiel er Ella um den Hals und weinte. Ella war völlig perplex. Sie hatte mit allen möglichen Reaktionen gerechnet, aber auf keinen Fall so. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und konnte nicht anders, als mit zu weinen. „Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das du mir je gemacht hast!", schluchzte er.

War das nicht schön? Jetzt noch den Epilog, dann ist die Story fertig! Ich würde mich sehr über ein review freuen! Also mal schön auf den Button links unten klicken!


	8. Epilog

So, das ist aber jetzt wirklich das letzte Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit und bitte schreibt mir doch mal was, ich ertrage auch negative reviews!

Danke an:

Blume: Jaaaaaaa! Mein erstes review! (Es werden bestimmt noch welche kommen!)

Britta: Danke, Mausi! Allerdings, nur 10ig? Oder n Druckfehler?

Keine lange Vorrede mehr, jetzt geht's los!

Es war Chars Geburtstag, sein zwanzigster. Der Tag fing damit an, dass Eleanor und Nathaniel (beide schon 2 Jahre alt) morgens um 7 Uhr, als Ella und Char noch fest schliefen, zur Tür hereingestürmt kamen und solange auf dem Bett herumhopsten, bis Ella ihren zerwühlten Kopf aufrichtete und „Ruhe!" brüllte. Augenblicklich war alles still und die zwei Kleinen saßen still mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck am Fußende. Aufgeschreckt durch Ellas Rufen richtete Char sich auf. Dann fing Ella zu lachen an.

So begann ein weiterer Tag in Ellas und Chars Leben. Sie verbrachten den Vormittag damit, dass Char Geschenke und Glückwünsche im Thronsaal entgegennahm und er Ella alle zwei Sekunden „Können wir nicht einfach abhauen?" zuflüsterte. Ella musste sich einen Lachanfall verkneifen, da Char einen Gesichtsausdruck machte, als hätte er den Pudding von seiner Tante Shirley essen müssen. Als der Vormittag endlich vorüber war, speisten sie königlich _(A/N: brüllvorlachen) _im Esszimmer, danach konnte Char sich endlich seiner Familie widmen. Von seinen Eltern bekam er eine Umarmung und den Umbau des Westflügels geschenkt. Seine Kinder schenkten ihm zwei Bilder, man konnte zwar nichts darauf erkennen außer Gekritzel, aber es rührte Char zu Tränen. Nur von Ella bekam er nichts, was ihn sehr verwunderte.

Nach dem Mittagessen wurden die beiden Kleinen zum Schlafen hingelegt. Ella sang ihre Kinder in den Schlaf, während Charmont im Türrahmen lehnte und der Melodie lauschte. Als Eleanor (junior) und Nathaniel endlich schliefen, schloss Ella sanft die Tür und Char zog sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Zärtlich legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Ella, Schatz, darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", begann er zögerlich.

„Ja, natürlich, was sollte ich dagegen haben?"

„Wirst du mir auch nicht böse sein?"

„Wenn es keinen ernsthaften Grund dazu gibt, dann auf keinen Fall! Du kennst mich doch inzwischen gut genug, und weißt, dass ich dir niemals ernsthaft böse sein könnte"

„… Warum habe ich von dir kein Geschenk bekommen?"

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Ella schmunzelte.

„Nun… ja!"

„Es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber du wirst noch warten müssen! Du bekommst schon noch dein Geschenk, aber du musst dich noch etwas gedulden. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte nichts für meinen Ehemann zu seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag besorgt?"

Ella lachte, als sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte und in sein beleidigtes Gesicht sah.

„Muss ich wirklich noch so lange warten?"

„Ja, mein Lieber, das wirst du wohl. Jetzt zieh keine Schnute, sondern freu dich auf heute Abend auf den Ball. Ach, apropos, kannst du mir helfen? Ich habe mir drei Kleider anfertigen lassen, kann mich aber nicht entscheiden!"

Chars Schnute wandelte sich in ein Grinsen.

„Dann fang mal an!"

Das erste Kleid war in einem Crèmeton gehalten, der Stoff war aus Seide. Es war eher schlicht, mit einem viereckigen Halsausschnitt und einem Reifrock mit Schleppe.

„Und? Wie findest du es?", fragte Ella gespannt, als sie hinter dem Paravent zum Vorschein kam.

„Darf ich ehrlich sein?"

„Ich bestehe darauf!", entrüstete Ella sich.

„Möchtest du wirklich diesen Putzlappen tragen?"

Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen, ganz eindeutig konnte es dieses Kleid **nicht **sein. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten zeigte Ella sich in einem anderen Kleid. Es war schwarz und hatte ein tiefes Dekolleté, das mit Spitze eingefasst war. Der Rock teilte sich vorn und durch einen schwarzen Schleier konnte man einen Blick auf Ellas schlanke Beine werfen.

Char fiel der Unterkiefer herab. „Das ist schon besser, aber das trägst du am besten nur, wenn wir beide alleine sind! Sein Kiefer wurde langsam wieder in seine Ausgangsposition zurückgeklappt, allerdings zierte Chars Gesicht nun ein lüsternes Grinsen.

„Na gut, wie du meinst!"

Nach weiteren 3 Minuten trat Ella das letzte Mal hinter dem Wandschirm hervor.

Char sagte wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Das ist perfekt!"

Die restlichen Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge, bis dann endlich um 8 Uhr die Gäste eintrafen. Char war extrem stolz, als er seine Frau die große Treppe hinunterführen durfte. Sein Anzug war heute nicht schwarz, sondern in einem dunklen Grün gehalten, was perfekt zu seiner leicht gebräunten Haut und den Sommersprossen passte. Außerdem passte er auch wunderbar zu Ellas Kleid. Es war dunkelrot und aus schwerem Samt angefertigt worden. Der Stoff schmiegte sich eng um ihre Taille (die vor kurzem wieder ihren Normalumfang erreicht hatte). Den V-Ausschnitt zierte ein Goldgeschmeide, zu dem eine passende Spange in ihrer Hochsteckfrisur eingearbeitet war. Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, als sich das junge Königspaar in der Halle zeigte.

Nachdem das Mahl an der langen Tafel beendet war trafen sich alle Gäste im Ballsaal zum gemeinsamen Tanz, der durch einen Wiener Walzer eröffnet wurde. Alle älteren Personen, die keine Lust zu tanzen hatten, versammelten sich am Rande der Tanzfläche um den ‚jungen Hüpfern', wie sie sie insgeheim nannten, zuzusehen oder mit anderen Bekannten und/oder Verwandten die neuesten Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.

Nach einem weiteren Tanz wurde Ella von Tante Shirley beiseite genommen. Nach anfänglichem Geplauder kam sie endlich auf das zu sprechen, was sie von Anfang an beabsichtigt hatte.

„Wo sind denn eure beiden Kleinen?"

Ella lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Kinder. „Sie sind bei Mandy, vielleicht schlafen sie auch schon"

„Du weißt, dass du einige Vorraussetzungen erfüllen musst, wenn du vollständig in diese Familie aufgenommen werden willst?"

„Welche genau, bitte?" Ella merkte schon, dies würde nicht angenehm werden.

„Wir sind seit Generationen eine Großfamilie. Also erwarte ich, dass ihr noch mehr Kinder bekommt, oder wollt ihr euch zu Außenseitern machen?"

Trotz ihres wachsenden Ärgers versuchte Ella höflich zu bleiben.

„Ich möchte euch nicht verärgern, aber es allein Chars und meine Sache, wie viele Kinder wir haben möchten und haben werden"

„Benimm dich mir gegenüber gefälligst anders, ich habe weitaus mehr und bessere Beziehungen als du. Ich bin ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie!"

Nun wurde Ella erst richtig sauer.

„Falls ihr es vergessen haben solltet, bin ich auch ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie, immerhin hat Charmont mich geheiratet. Außerdem stehe ich als Königin dieses Landes auf einem höheren gesellschaftlichen Rang als ihr, ich muss mir so etwas nicht von euch bieten lassen. Und wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich habe Gäste, um die ich mich kümmern muss"

Damit drehte Ella ihr den Rücken zu und ließ eine mehr als verärgerte Tante Shirley zurück. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, fing Ella an, tief Luft zu holen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Allerdings nützte es nicht viel und sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Weinend lief sie aus dem Saal.

Char, der ihre Flucht mit angesehen hatte, bat seine Gäste, die bei ihm standen, ihn einen Moment zu entschuldigen und folgte Ella aus dem Festsaal.

Gerade als er in einen Nebenraum gelaufen kam, sah er noch einen dunkelroten Zipfel um die Ecke nach draußen biegen. Char änderte seine Richtung und lief durch die Balkontür nach draußen, die Treppe hinunter und fand sich im Garten wieder. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte.

Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wohin genau Ella gelaufen war, begann er, systematisch den Garten abzuklappern. Als er am Rosengarten vorbeikam, hörte er ein leises Schluchzen.

„Erwischt!", dachte er freudig.

Doch als er Ella, seine Ella, zerwühlt und voller Traurigkeit vorfand, auf dem Boden sitzend, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, die auf einer steinernen Bank ruhten, wurde er von Verzweiflung gepackt. Langsam ließ er sich auf der Bank nieder und zog sie zärtlich in seine Arme hoch. Ohne Widerstand ließ sie es geschehen.

„Was ist denn passiert, my love?", sagte er mit geduldiger Stimme.

Ella hob das verweinte Gesicht.

„Bist du auch dieser Meinung? Habe ich gewisse Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen, was unsere Kinderzahl anbelangt? Gibt es extra Richtlinien für so etwas?"

Schluchzend ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter fallen.

‚Nicht schon wieder diese alte Geschichte!' Char verdrehte die Augen.

„Darling, es gibt da gewisse Dinge, die du vielleicht wissen solltest, um Tante Shirleys Agieren zu verstehen"

Ella fuhr hoch. „Ich habe dir doch gar nicht gesagt, dass es Tante Shirley war!"

„Nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen,… du bist nicht die erste, die von dieser Meinung erfahren musste. Meiner Mutter ist genau dasselbe widerfahren"

„Was? Aber warum tut Shirley denn so etwas?"

„Sie hatte einige… Ereignisse in ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie auf eine solche Meinung gebracht haben.

Tante Shirley ist die Witwe des Königs Henry im Nachbarkönigreich. Noch bevor sie Kinder bekam, wurde ihr Mann im Kampf getötet. Die gegebenen Umstände haben sie dazu gezwungen, den Thron Henrys Neffen zu überlassen, ein grausamer Kerl, der das ganze Land ausgebeutet hat"

In Ellas Kopf formte sich ein Gedanke.

„Sie möchte einfach nicht, dass uns dasselbe Schicksal widerfährt!"

„Ach, so ist das!"

„Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen, mein Schatz, ja? Die Königin sollte so etwas nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tun!"

Ella fing an zu lächeln.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit meinem Geschenk?" Char machte eine Schnute um Ella zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Ach, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Es ist etwas kompliziert. Genau genommen kann ich es dir jetzt noch gar nicht geben, das braucht noch einige Zeit. Aber ich kann dir schon sagen, was es ist! Möchtest du das?"

Char nickte gespielt eifrig.

„Nun ja,… ich bin schwanger"

Juchhuuuuuu! Meine erste FF ist abgeschlossen!

Review?


End file.
